mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Vandervelde
Justin Vandervelde is a character in Bully, and was a member of the Preppies gang. He was a member of the peanut gallery on Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Role in game As one of the Preppies, Justin features regularly during chapter 2. His only speaking role is during "Preppie Challenge", where he informs Jimmy that he's ineligible for the offered $1,000,000 house prize because Jimmy's parents aren't "on the board". They give Jimmy the beach house instead. Aside from appearing in the said mission as the second opponent, he is featured in the mission "The Eggs", where he is given the key to the gates of Tad Spencer's mansion. Jimmy has to knock him out to get the key. In the chapter 3 mission "Bait", he, along with Tad, accompanies Gord Vendome to fight back the Greasers at the BMX Park. During the non-story mission "Cheating Time", he buys advance test papers from Umberto Hattrick, which he then sells to other students for a profit. Jimmy takes pictures of Justin buying the answers from Hattrick and then selling them to Greasers Lucy De Luca and Vance Medici and the Jocks Casey Harris and Mandy Wiles. Justin also gives Jimmy 2 errands: one is to beat his record time for swimming out and around the buoy near the lighthouse in the bay by Old Bullworth Vale, and the other one is to egg the tenements in New Coventry because "paying Jimmy to harass poor people makes him feel good about himself". Justin also appears as an opponent during the boxing minigame. Quotes Total Drama:TBBMT Justin appears as a commentator in "Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka", now seated in the peanut gallery with the others who did not make it into Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. When Stephanie McMahon says "Not so cool, Pinkie", Justin notes how hilarious it is to use "Pie" and "cool" in the same sentence. Justin is also seen in one of Limethon Perry's recaps, first punching him while he is trying to pee when Perry is talking about bladder sizes. He's also seen among others lined up to beat up Perry as he calculates a long math problem. When Perry sings Baby by Justin Bieber, Vandervelde joins his fellow band mates as back-up singers for Perry. Despite being just a back-up and not too hot, he manages to psych out McMahon, who is overwhelmed with excitement and screams for Justin to marry her as she faints. He then leaves with Trent Northwick and Perry, after being chased by a yellow school bus full of private school girls. Death For the remainder of the season, Justin mainly sits in the peanut gallery and watches the events of the season unfold or plays back up with his band for some of the songs. After a successful, yet disastrous telethon in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom, Justin is killed along with most of the peanut gallery by a bomb activated with a hammer by the Tourettes Guy. Personality and traits Justin has a keen interest in sports, being a boxer, playing on the Bullworth Bullhorns football team, and being a good swimmer. He challenges Jimmy to beat his time record in swimming in a non-story errand. Justin is very enthusiastic about joining the WWE and wonders whether Jock leader Ted Thompson would want a Prep friend; he also wants to form an alliance with the Jocks and cannot understand why Derby Harrington opposes it. Aside from being good at sports, Justin seems to like throwing eggs at poor people. He claims to have hit a greaser in the back of the head, stating it was "perfect for a poor chap like a greaser". When fighting, Justin makes egg related puns, such as "these yolks crack me up" and "you look a little scrambled". His insult of choice is "peon". Another personality trait is that he seems to be a bit of a coward, as during a fight there can be slight traces of fear in his voice when taunting, and when beaten up he'll tell his attacker to "pick on someone his own size" or that he would've paid his attacker not to hit him. Trivia *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B- **'English': A+ **'History': A- **'Math': D- **'Biology': A+ **'Chemistry': A+ **'Geography': A+ **'Music': A+ **'Photography': A+ **'Shop': A **'Home Economics': A+ **'Gym': A+ *It can easily be seen most of Justin's grades were bribed to be perfect by his father. *Justin is one of the many people killed during the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Gallery Vandervele_standin'.png|Vandervelde looks quite stronk, butt looks can be deceiving. Vandervelde.jpg|Vandervelde smilin'. Hattrick_and_Vandervelde.jpg|Umberto barking orders to Justin. Justin_drawn.jpg|A drawing of Vandervelde. Justin_face.png|Justin's school year photo. Jimmi_n'_Preps.jpg|Jimmy taking advice from Justin. Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Bully Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Cute people Category:Cowards Category:Antagonists Category:British Category:Deceased Characters Category:Total Drama peanut gallery Category:Corrupt Officials Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants